Waterfall Quest
Quest Description Investigate the death of elven leaders of old. Search for the elf King Baxtorian's tomb and discover the mysterious hidden treasure of the waterfall. Walkthrough ''' Basic Area Almera's house is on top. Hadley's house is in the bottom left corner. The grave is the grey circle place with a walkway to the circle. Talk to Almera in her house and she will tell you that her son is looking for treasure at the waterfall. '''Navigating the Waterfall Behind Almera's house there is a raft. Get on it and it will take you down stream. The raft will crash and break in half and you will see the boy. Talk to him. Once you conclude your conversation, look south toward the waterfall. You should see a rock that will say "Swim to" on it when you right click it. DO NOT SWIM TO IT AS THE CURRENT WILL CARRY YOU AWAY AND YOU'LL HAVE TO START OVER. 'Instead, use a rope with the rock and you will travel onto the island. Now use the rope with the dead tree and you will appear by a doorway. Get in the barrel and you will end up by a fence. Climbing on the dead tree at the top of the waterfall gives 8 damage and opening the door on the ledge without a Glarial's amulet gives 5 damage. 'Getting Glarial's Pebble Follow the fence to a house. Enter it and talk to Hadley. Go north and talk to Almera, then go back to Hadley's house again (You can take the waterfall route or you can walk. Walking is safer, but the waterfall route is quicker.) Go upstairs and get the book called "The Book of Baxster" and read it. Speak to Hadley one more time, then head over to the Tree Gnome Village. Use the maze map to navigate the maze and get to the cave. Once inside the cave, go to the right and search the crates and boxes to find a key. Go to the other side and use the key with the jail door. Inside the jail, talk to the gnome and he will give you the pebble. Leave the same way you came in. 'Getting Glarial's Amulet' Deposit everything in your bank. Seer's Village is the closest. You should wear nothing and should only bring food and the pebble. Go to the grave east of Hadley's house. (The gray area on the map above) Use the pebble with the grave, and you will fall down into a cave. It is advised you have full run energy for this next part as there are level 84 Moss Giants and you aren't allowed armor. Run straight (West) and open the chest to get an amulet. Now head south and open the coffin to get an urn. Climb the ladder to leave. 'Behind the Waterfall' Retreive your armor, weapon, food, rope, and the 18 runes (6 water, 6 air, 6 earth) from the bank while keeping Glarial's amulet and the urn. Use the route mentioned in the first section to get to the waterfall door. (You may skip talking to the boy) Open the door (Note that you must have the amulet to open the door) and you will be inside the waterfall with shadow spiders, fire giants, and mage skeletons. Of the three ways to go, head to the right first. search the boxes and crates to find a key. Now head over to the left side. You have to run through the fire giants to a door in the right corner of the room. Use the key on the door to go through. There is one more door that needs the key, and after that you will be in the elemental pedestal room. 'Finishing the Quest' There are 6 pillars and a statue in this room. Put 1 water rune on each pillar, then 1 air rune, then 1 earth rune. After the pillars have their runes, use the amulet with the Statue of Glarial and the floor will rise. Go up to the trophy, use the urn with the trophy, and you have completed the quest! If you lose your amulet/pebble, you can repeat the necessary section to get it back. Category:Quests